


A Ladylike Air

by paynesgrey



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General, Humor, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Haruhi slips up, and Tamaki goes overboard.
Relationships: slight Tamaki/Haruhi
Kudos: 3





	A Ladylike Air

Haruhi took a long, hard sigh. She should have known that such a thing would make waves at the Host Club.

And on cue, the president was upping the dramatics and cavorting around the room noisily, making a big deal out of _nothing_.

Despite the horror of her offense, Tamaki seemed to be the only one having a problem with it, while the others reacted to the matter with their own personal quirks.

Kyouya was scribbling at his tablet, no doubt wondering whether or not such a surprising blunder by a Host Club member could generate profit.

Mori and Hunny seemed to look on silently, although Hunny seemed to be more interested in the matter than Mori was.

The twins, on the other hand, seemed to find it amusing. And in their amusement, they only seemed to goad their lord further.

She had to admit even among common folk, what she did wasn’t _exactly_ smiled upon.

She surveyed Tamaki in exasperation as he started chanting the horrors of her misdeed, how unladylike such a phenomenon was, and how he didn’t know how long it would be before he considered Haruhi cute again. The twins’ mischief increased by agreeing with him, escalating the severity of Haruhi’s action even more than it needed.

“How nasty!” they chanted together, and their words caused a ripple effect of sobs from their lord. “What a naughty girl!”

“OH! This is terrible – TERRIBLE! Such an action should never grace the delicate figure of a proper young lady. I am saddened that your lack of manners is apparent by corruption of your status, your constant exposure to these terrible twins …”

“Hey!”

“Sempai…”

Tamaki grabbed her hand quickly and gazed into her eyes, filling with so much hope and wonder she had to struggle to keep her stomach from retching at the pure sap.

“Upon my honor as your father, I will instruct you in the ways befitting for a lady…”

“Uh, I don’t – “

He interrupted her more loudly. “I will make sure un-cute things never arise from your body again! I solemnly swear…”

“Hey!” She flushed with anger as he drew her into his chest.

“…On your honor that I will never let such things happen again. And with the first step at making Haruhi into a well-mannered young lady, we must get you into a beautiful dress…”

“Sempai!” She flung him off, finally tiring of his crazy antics. She huffed and then snarled at him. “Knock it off already! It was just a slip.”

“But Haruhi!” His eyes became full with tears and he seemed affronted that she would deny his help.

“What’s the big deal anyway? It’s completely natural! It’s not like you haven’t farted before!”

Then, she began to regret her word choice as Tamaki became bothered once again. Haruhi groaned inwardly and wondered if his noise would ever end.

‘Idiot.’ And she realized the more Tamaki carried on about it, the less she felt guilty about what she did.


End file.
